Catwoman
by crazysnape
Summary: Suite de 'Batman'. Le lendemain matin, Draco se réveille au côté d'Harry...slash COMPLET
1. part 1

Titre : Catwoman

Auteur :Jennavere

Catégorie : Romance/humour

Traductrice : crazysnape

Discaimers : je ne possède toujours que la traduction. L'univers Harry Potter est à JKR et l'histoire à Jennavere

Résumé : Ceci est la suite de 'Batman' dans laquelle Draco se réveille le lendemain de l'anniversaire d'Harry...

'''''''''''''''''''''''

**Catwoman**

''''''''''''''''''''''

L'aube de ce 1er août pointait sur un magnifique samedi matin, et les longs cils soyeux de Draco Malefoy papillonnaient alors que le soleil traversait la fenêtre de la chambre jusqu'au lit où il était endormi.

Draco protesta doucement et se blottit un peu plus profondément dans ses couvertures. Il n'était pas d'humeur à se lever. Il était confortablement installé et il y avait quelque chose de chaud et solide contre son dos et c'était très agréable.

Il y avait toujours le problème de ce bruit criard qui emplissait la chambre, et une sorte hurlement haut perchée. Draco réfléchit un instant. Ça devait être son réveil, pensa-t-il et il tira l'oreiller sur sa tête pour étouffer le son.

" Elfe de maison!"dit-il d'un ton impérieux, sans prendre la peine de bouger l'oreiller, ou d'ouvrir les yeux. "Éteins cette alarme immédiatement où je te brûle les doigts"

Là, ça devrait être fait, pensa-t-il. Et là, quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Le bruit, au lieu de s'arrêter, augmenta, ainsi que le hurlement.

Pire encore, Draco remarqua que son réveil était à présent en train de lui parler, et quoique cela soit commun chez les sorciers, il n'avait jamais possédé un réveil parlant.

Vraiment bizarre.

Cela ne s'était toujours pas arrêté. Ce vacarme était horrible.

"ELFE DE MAISON!"Cria Draco de sous son oreiller. "Quelle partie de BRÛLER TES DOIGTS est-ce que tu ne comprends pas? ÉTEINS ce putain de truc!"

"BRÛLER TES DOIGTS? Malefoy, tu es dégoûtant, inhumain, malveillant, diabolique –

Okay, ce n'était définitivement pas bon. Quelle sorte de réveil insulterait un Malefoy? Il allait devoir faire exploser cette chose et la réduire en miettes pour ça. Et où était ce stupide elfe de maison?

Draco, malheureusement complètement réveillé à présent, arracha l'oreiller de sur sa tête avec dégoût. "Que DIABLE se passe-t-il ici?" demanda-t-il. "Comment oses-tu m'insulter stupide réveil! Je suis Draco Malefoy, et–

Draco ne finit jamais sa phrase, car en retirant l'oreiller de sa tête, il s'était fait très, très mal. Découvrant alors que le bruit ne provenait pas d'un réveil.

Non, vraiment pas.

"Draco Malefoy, horrible petite fouine, comment peux-tu insulter de la sorte tes elfes de maison ?Eux aussi ont des droits, tu sais et comment peux-tu –"

"ÊTRE AU LIT AVEC MON MEILLEUR AMI!"

Le réveil de Draco se trouvait être nul autre que Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Ce n'était pas bon.

Et cela devenait pire. La gentille, chaude et solide chose qui était appuyée contre son dos commençait à remuer, et s'était maintenant assise, et frottait ses yeux endormis.

"Ron, Hermione, pourquoi diable criez-vous ?" le chaud et solide Harry Potter avait parlé d'une voix irritée, en lançant un regard méchant bien que mal dirigé, à ses amis. "Il est sept heures du matin putain, j'ai un sacré mal de crâne et vous êtes là, en train de crier et –

Et là Harry s'arrêta et regarda, complètement sans voix, Draco qui lui-même le regardait sans voix, il avait apparemment réalisé pourquoi ses deux meilleurs amis criaient.

Bien. Nos deux garçons préférés décidèrent alors de crier à leur tour.

"Malefoy! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS DANS MON LIT?" hurla Harry en détalant tout au bord du lit.

"MOI? Tu m'as probablement KIDNAPPÉ et profité de moi, Espèce de BARBARE!" Hurla Draco à son tour, en s'éloignant à son tour à l'autre bout du lit, le plus loin possible.

"DE LA MERDE SI JE L'AI FAIT !"Cria Harry. "JE NE TE TOUCHERAI MÊME PAS AVEC UNE PERCHE DE DIX MÈTRES !"

"D'après ce que je vois, t'as ESSAYÉ, mais j'appellerai pas ça une perche de DIX MÈTRES, Potter! Plutôt un bâtonnet de deux centimètres!"

"Yeurk, tu es dégoûtant, Malefoy, c'est impossible que nous –" et là Harry, qui était sur le point de rejeter ses couvertures, réalisât qu'il était complètement nu dessous.

"Merde," jura-t-il, en remettant rapidement et fermement les couvertures en place. Il se tourna vers Draco, qui était assis sur le lit (gardant lui aussi les couvertures bien serrer autour de sa taille) et jetait à Harry des regards encore plus menaçant.

"Mot tout à fait approprié, Harry,"dit Hermione en essayant clairement de s'empêcher de rire.

"La ferme, Granger," grogna Draco. Hermione lui jeta un sourire angélique.

"C'est quoi sur ton ventre, Malefoy?" Lui demanda-t-elle, et trois paires d'yeux se traînèrent vers ledit ventre.

Ron et Harry éclatèrent de rire.

"Attendez, qu'est-ce que ça dit?" Demanda Draco en essayant de lire à l'envers. Il loucha vers les lettres inscrites sur son ventre. "_À…ma…Fouine…préférée_," et là il plissa les yeux, "un conseil… _arr…_POTTER FILS DE – "

Draco grogna et sauta vers Harry, qui resserra immédiatement les couvertures.

"Malefoy, nous sommes nus! NUS, tu comprends?! Ne t'approches pas de moi!"

"Eh bien, d'après ce que je vois, c'est un peu trop tard pour t'inquiéter de ça, Harry. On dirait que Draco t'a déjà – "

"NE DIS PAS ÇA!" Crièrent les trois hommes de dix-huit en direction d' Hermione.

Draco en avait vu assez. C'était vite devenu le pire réveil de sa vie. "Dégagez!" Leur cria-t-il.

"C'est MA chambre, TU dégages !"Lui cria Harry en retour.

"DÉGAGE POTTER! Je vais m'habiller et quitter cet enfer de merde alors à moins que vous ne vouliez me voir cul nu FOUTEZ LE CAMPS de cette chambre!"

"Malefoy," commença doucement Hermione, "Je pense qu'Harry t'a déjà vu nu –"

"DEHORS, DEHORS, DEHORS!"

Après un dernier regard méchant en direction de Draco, Harry saisit le drap qu'il mit comme une toge et sortit dans le hall en compagnie de Ron et Hermione.

'''''''''''''''''''''''

Draco tentait de se vêtir aussi vite que possible, mais comme ses vêtements étant introuvable, sa progression était ralentie. Il localisa finalement son caleçon, qui était suspendu à la cheminée, il retrouva la trace de son pantalon sur le coussin d'un fauteuil mais était toujours incapable de trouver son T-shirt.

Il trouva par contre trois pots de crème fouettée vides, deux grandes plumes et une paire de menottes. Il semblerait que le Wonder Boy et lui aient eu une nuit assez sauvage.

Finalement, Draco trouva le T-shirt d'Harry suspendu au ventilateur du plafond et comme il ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps, il décida de le prendre.

_Hummmm _pensa le cerveau de Draco lorsqu'il passait le T-shirt par-dessus sa tête. Joli T-shirt. Doux. Il a l'odeur d'Harry.

Draco donna une petite claque mentale à sa cervelle. "Je me moque qu'il sente comme Potter! Je veux juste sortir de là!"

_Mais ça sent si bon, comme son eau de Cologne, si appétissant et –_

Draco se demanda rapidement si tuer son propre subconscient était considéré comme un suicide.

Décidant qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter du fait que porter le T-shirt lui rappelait son réveil dans les bras de Potter, il sortit en trombe de la chambre et descendit les escaliers.

'''''''''''''''''''''

Il passait tout juste le pas de la porte quand il entendit une voix.

"Draco? C'est toi? Tu es déjà de retour au manoir?"

Draco se tourna lentement et à sa plus grande horreur fit face à son père, – complètement décoiffé, portant une robe mal boutonnée et tenant par la main un Severus Snape qui semblait des plus heureux.

"Papa?" gémit Draco "S'il te plaît, dis-moi que toi et le Professeur Snape n'avaient pas fait ce vous avez l'air d'avoir fait."

"Et bien, s'il semble que le Professeur Snape et moi avons passé une nuit à faire de doux, doux – "

Draco se tourna pour filer par la porte.

" – cookies aux petites de chocolat et je suppose que oui."

Draco cligna des yeux et le monde revint à la normale. Lucius portait un plat de cookies qui avaient l'air absolument délicieux.

"T'en veux un?" Lui demanda Lucius, avec un petit sourire, Draco se servit, il venait tout juste de croquer dedans lorsque son père sourit plus franchement et ajouta.

"Oh, on a couché ensemble aussi."

Draco recracha sa bouchée de cookie, laissa tomber le reste sur le sol et fila par la porte.

''''''''''''''''''''''''

Draco transplana dans le manoir, et atterrit dans sa chambre où il s'affala sur son lit.

Cette matinée était partie pour être la pire de sa vie et cela en comptant celle où Lucius s'était installé avec lui pour avoir une conversation sur le "sexe" et qui s'était achevé par l'aveu selon lequel Draco n'était pas le résultat d'un plan parfaitement organisé entre sang-Pur, mais celui d'une soirée de Serpentard de septième année durant laquelle Narcissa était complètement beurrée.

Il prit une douche très longue, et très chaude, essayant de débarrasser son corps de toute trace de Potter.

Il frotta son ventre, tentant d'effacer l'autographe. Ce qui fut fait assez facilement. Le vrai problème était de nettoyer les impuretés de ses pensées. Car si, à la surface, il prétendait être complètement dégoûté par ce qui s'était passé entre la nuit dernière, il avait du mal à convaincre le reste de sa personne que coucher avec Potter était vraiment mal.

Une partie de ses souvenirs remontait à la surface, des images d'eux riant ensemble la nuit précédente. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir demandé un autographe à Harry, et combien il était agréable de le sentir pencher sur lui. Après, il se souvenait s'être assis sur le sofa avec Harry quasiment assis sur ses genoux.

"Est-ce que je lui ai vraiment dit que je pensais qu'il était Batman?" réfléchit Draco. Il lui semblait se souvenir de cette conversation, des baisers qui avaient suivi. Il se souvenait aussi d'avoir coincé Harry sur le sofa, de l'avoir chatouillé, et il sourit. Au moins, il avait gagné cette bataille.

Une image très claire apparut dans sa tête, Potter piégé sous lui sur le canapé, ses muscles durs se tendant tandis que Draco le chatouillait, et puis ses yeux anormalement verts qui rayonnaient en le fixant.

_Hummm, Potter_, bava son esprit à la Homer Simpson.

Oh non... Non c'était effrayant.

Il n'allait pas rester là, sous sa douche brûlante à penser à combien Potter était sexy. Draco savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il tendit la main, attrapa le bouton d'eau chaude et l'éteignit complètement.

"YYYYEEEOOOOWWW!"

''''''''''''''''''

Quand Draco émergea en frissonnant de sa douche, il se balada dans sa chambre avant de se vêtir. Il se jeta sur son jean préféré (une chose Moldue dont en secret il était fou), puis se dirigea vers son placard pour prendre un T-shirt.

Et là, il jeta un coup d'oeil au doux T-shirt noir posé sur son lit, T-shirt qui portait l'odeur d'Harry.

"Non, Draco," se gronda-t-il. "Tu ne vas pas mettre le vieux T-shirt qui sent comme Harry comme une écolière enamourée."

_Mais il sent si BOOOOONN,_ gémit son moi intérieur.

"Non. Tu ne vas pas porter le T-shirt de Potter, même s'il sent bon. Sois fort, Draco, sois fort. Tu peux le faire. Résiste au pouvoir du T-shirt…résiste…ré – oh, dégage," et finalement, il traversa la pièce et le mit.

Il prit une grande inspiration. Il sentait vraiment bon, et puis en plus, personne ne saurait qu'il l'avait mis un petit peu. Ou bien même, mit toute la journée. Où dormit avec chaque nuit. Ou –

Draco décida qu'il était temps pour lui de sortir et de s'éclaircir un peu les idées.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

Il apparut dans le Chemin de Travers où il commença par se promener dans les rues et avenues qui lui étaient familières, faisant un peu de lèche-vitrine.

Il donnait des coups de pied dans une pierre en marchant, les mains dans les poches, manquant totalement de tenue, résolument oublieux du fait que les Malefoy se tiennent droit, ne se traînent pas et ne mettent pas leurs belles mains manucurées dans leurs poches là où personne ne les voyait.

Il soupira.

Son esprit le trahissait, et au lieu de penser à quelques sorts à jeter aux enfants pendant que leurs parents ne regardaient pas, il préférait se souvenir combien il avait été agréable de se réveiller aux côtés de Potter ce matin, combien il était chaud, confortable et en sécurité et –

Réalisant que ses pensées allaient où il ne voulait pas qu'elles aillent, il décida de se diriger vers le _Chaudron Baveur_ pour essayer de se distraire.

Il poussa la vieille porte grinçante, et avança dans le sombre pub, clignant des yeux jusqu'ils s'habituent à la lumière.

C'était relativement plein, mais Draco parvint à se trouver un box de libre vers le fond, où il commença au boire sa bièreaubeurre tout en regardant autour de lui, et en essayant d'oublier la nuit précédente.

Et bien sûr, avec sa chance, car il était clair qu'aujourd'hui serait le pire jour de sa vie, il entendit une voix familière.

"Ron, Hermione, regardez, il y a des places libres, asseyons-nous là."

Draco se ratina sur son siège en entendant Harry, Ron et Hermione s'installer dans le box à sa droite. Il ne les avait pas vu, il supposa donc qu'il en était de même pour eux. Il n'avait pas besoin de les voir pour les reconnaître, leurs voix lui étaient aussi familières que la sienne.

Draco soupira, il allait se lever pour partir bouder là où Potter ne serait pas quand il changea soudain d'avis. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait espionner le Survivant et ses sous-fifres.

Alors Draco se redressa légèrement et laissa traîner ses oreilles en direction de leur table.

Tous trois parlaient de Quidditch, et Draco commençait vraiment à se dire qu'il perdait son temps quand il entendit soudain quelque chose d'intéressant.

"Okay, Harry, assez perdus de temps," dit Hermione d'une voix un peu perçante. "C'est le moment de parler. Explique-moi exactement comment tu as fini par coucher avec Draco Malefoy la nuit dernière."

"Eh bien," répondit Harry. Et là, Draco pouvait entendre Harry rougir, "je ne sais pas exactement. On parlait, buvait et il avait l'air... vraiment bien, d'accord?"

C'est _sacrement_ vrai, pensa Draco, satisfait. Il entendit quelques sarcasmes provenir des amis d'Harry, mais celui-ci tint bon.

"Si, c'est vrai, il était stupéfiant," dit Harry sur la défensive. "Après je ne sais combien de Mai Taî d'une certaine façon il était gentil et…mignon."

Draco entendit quelqu'un s'étouffer, probablement Ron tandis qu'il considérait le mot d'Harry.

Mignon?

Non, ça n'irait pas.

Draco était beaucoup de choses, mais pas mignon. Il était superbe, ça oui. Très masculin, oui. Virile, oui, sans parler de robuste, sexy, beau, gracieux, intelligent, étourdissant, spirituel –

Oh, attends, Harry recommençait à parler.

"Il était mignon," insistait Harry. " Tout à fait adorable, vraiment, quand il m'a demandé mon autographe et tout. Il était vraiment très doux. Et ensuite j'ai dû sauver ce pauvre bébé alors qu'il était sur le point de se faire embrasser de force par ton frère, Ron."

_Pauvre bébé? PAUVRE Bébé?_ Pensa Draco furieux . _Qui diable Potter pense-t-il que je suis? Un POUFSOUFFLE sans défense?_

"Pauvre bébé? PAUVRE _Bébé?_ " Réponfit Ron incrédule. "Qui diable penses-tu que Malefoy soit? Un _POUFSOUFFLE_ sans défense?

_Okay, tout ça était une peu effrayant_, se dit Draco en reprenant une gorgée de bièreaubeure et il attendit la réponse de Potter.

"Bon, d'accord, peut-être que le "pauvre bébé" c'est un peu trop," admit Harry, un peu penaud. "Mais, honnêtement, Percy l'avait piègé contre le mur et j'ai dû aller lui dire de laisser Draco partir!"

_"Draco?"_ dit Hermione d'un ton qui laissait entendre qu'elle haussait un sourcil. "Qu'est-il arrivé à _Malefoy_? Quand est-il devenu _Draco?_"

_Dix points pour Gryffondor pour cette excellente question_, pensa Draco en jouant avec le bouchon de sa bouteille. Il tenta d'ignorer le fait qu'entendre Harry prononcer son prénom le rendait tout chaud et bizarre à l'intérieur.

"Eh bien, j'ai _supposé_ qu'avoir coucher avec quelqu'un te donnait le droit de l'appeler par son prénom. C'était une erreur." La voix d'Harry était légèrement hachée.

"Hé Harry, tu sais quoi? Peut-être que tu n'as pas couché avec lui après tout." Ron avait l'air tout excité à cette idée. "Je veux dire, tu as définitivement couché avec lui, mais peut-être que tu n'as pas couché avec lui, tu vois? Peut-être que tu as juste dormi avec lui. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire?"

"Oui, Ron, aussi incroyable que cela puisse être je comprend ce que tu veux dire," répondit la voix d'Harry. "Mais je suis plus que sûre que j'ai couché avec lui, couché avec lui. Plus d'une fois."

"Oh." Ron semblait déçu. "Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûre?"

"J'ai trouvé un bandeau, des cordelettes en soie, un bol de fraise à moitié vide et un collier quand je cherchais mes vêtements ce matin." Expliqua la voix d'Harry. "Tu sais j'ai finalement trouvé mon pantalon sous le lit, mon caleçon sur la tringle à rideau, par contre mon T-shirt, je l'ai trouvé nulle part."

Draco regarda autour de lui et se ratatina sur son siège.

"Ça m'a l'air d'avoir été une folle nuit," dit Hermione d'une voix pensive. "Mais Harry, tu n'as pas fini de nous expliquer comment Malefoy et toi avez fini par coucher ensemble. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé une fois que tu as sauvé ce "pauvre bébé" de Percy?"

_Ah sacré,_ Granger, pensa Draco, un peu maussade.

_"Ah sacré,_ Hermione," dit la voix d'Harry, un peu maussade.

Okay, il fallait vraiment que ça s'arrête là, pensa Draco ennuyé.

"Désolé Harry." Dit Hermione d'une voix qui ne semblait pas du tout désolée. La seule chose qu'elle semblait faire, c'était tenter de ne pas rire. "Mais franchement, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après?"

"Eh bien, on s'est assis ensemble sur le canapé, on a parlé un peu et bu un peu plus. Il a dit qu'il connaissait mon plus grand secret."

"Qui était?" demanda Hermione.

"Eh bien…" Harry fit une petite pause, puis dit d'une voix si douce que Draco dû vraiment tendre l'oreille pour entendre: "Il a dit que j'étais Batman."

La voix d'Harry semblait réjouie et tendre. Draco entendit Hermione pousser un soupire entendu.

"Ça l'a fait? Il a dit que tu étais Batman, et tu as été tellement flatté que tu as perdu la tête. Les garçons." Hermione paraissait mi-amusée, mi-exaspérée.

"C'est qui Batman?" Weasley semblait surpris et confus.

"C'est un superhéros Moldu,"lui expliqua Hermione. "Alors, je suppose qu'il était Robin?"

"Non," dit Harry, et Draco aurait pu jurer qu'il pouvait entendre son sourire dans sa voix. "Nous avons décidé que Ron serait Robin, Voldemort le Joker, et toi Batgirl, Herm."

"Oh?" Hermione parut légèrement flatter. "J'aime bien ça. Je pourrai être Batgirl. En fait, ça me va assez bien."

"N'est-ce pas?"Dit-il.

"Je suis toujours un peu confus là, les gars." "Du calme, Ron, je te montrerais la BD plus tard. Et donc Malefoy était qui?"

"Eh bien, c'est là le meilleur," s'écria Harry d'une voix passionnée. "Il était Catwoman."

"Catwoman? Qui diable est –

"Catwoman est l'un des ennemis de Batman', Ron. Elle est très jolie et porte un costume de cuir, un masque et un fouet," expliqua la voix d'Harry.

"Oh," dit Weasley. Il semblait impressionné "Elle a l'air super-sexy."

"Elle l'est," répliqua Harry. "Donc nous avons pensé qu'il serait Catwoman parce que Batman et Catwoman sont ennemis, et parce que le cuir lui irait bien. Tu vois?"

"Waow, Il est Catwoman," dit Hermione avec une note de respect dans la voix. "Et puisque Batman et Catwoman sont aussi amants…"

"Exactement. Maintenant tu sais, naturellement nous avons dû nous embrasser et puis après, une chose en entraînant en une autre..."

"Robin et Batgirl, ils sont amants aussi?" demanda Ron d'une voix impatiente. Harry et Hermione l'ignorèrent.

"Alors c'est comme ça que ça se passe? Harry, tu as des fans qui essayent de baisser ton pantalon depuis des années. Ils auraient été heureux de savoir que tout ce qu'il fallait faire, c'était quelques commentaires sur les superhéros Moldus pour l'avoir?"

"Ouais," répondit la voix d'Harry à Hermione. "Je sais, Je suis pathétique. Et tu veux savoir le pire?"

"Quoi?"

"Tu ne te moqueras pas, d'accord?"

"Je ne me moquerais pas. Continues, Harry."

"Le pire c'est que je n'arrête pas de penser à lui."

Draco ne put retenir un sourire.

" Beurk, Harry!" la voix d'Hermione retentit. Draco se hérissa. Il n'était pas si mal que ça! Cependant, Harry le défendit à nouveau.

"Non, vraiment, Herm'. Je n'arrête pas de penser à la nuit dernière, où à notre conversation, ou à lui. En fait tout ce à quoi j'ai été capable de penser toute la journée c'est à quel point Draco ferait une bonne Catwoman, et comment il serait réellement en cuir."

_Vraiment? Je ne l'ai pas vu venir celle-là_, pensa Draco, qui ne se sentait soudain bien moins maussade.

"Vraiment? Je ne l'ai pas vu venir ça," dit pensivement Hermione.

_Mais bordel qu'est-ce qui se passe aujourd'hui?_ Pensa Draco bien que cela ne le préoccupe plus beaucoup. À la place, il réfléchissait.

Harry pensait qu'il était mignon et il avait pensé à lui toute la journée. Draco pensait qu'Harry était mignon et il avait pensé à lui toute la journée.

Draco réalisa qu'il avait le choix.

Il pouvait rentrer chez lui ce soir, s'asseoir seul et maussade, en niant ses sentiments pour Harry tout en portant son t-shirt, ou il pouvait passer la nuit à s'envoyer en l'air avec le si sexy survivant et avoir un autre T-shrit qui sent bon demain.

Vraiment, la décision n'était pas très dure.


	2. part 2

Titre : Catwoman

Auteur :Jennavere

Catégorie : Romance/humour

Traductrice : crazysnape

Discaimers : je ne possède toujours que la traduction. L'univers Harry Potter est à JKR et l'histoire à Jennavere

Résumé : Ceci est la suite de 'Batman' dans laquelle Draco se réveille le lendemain de l'anniversaire d'Harry...

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review

* * *

Catwoman Partie 2

Draco attendit que le célèbre Trio quitte le pub, puis il laissa quelques pièces sur la table et sortit à son tour. Grâce à la confession de Potter, il avait conçu un petit plan.

Après tout, pourquoi se contenter de se montrer et de baiser Potter quand il pouvait le séduire avec style?

Draco savait exactement où il devait se rendre, et quoi y faire. Il se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir eu un plan si brillant en ouvrant la porte son magasin préféré du Chemin de Traverse – Leonardo's Leather Luxuries.

"Raphaël! Tony! J'ai besoin de votre aide!" cria Draco, et deux jeunes hommes, sexy et complètement vêtus de cuir, apparurent.

"Ah, Maître Draco! Qu'il est bon de vous revoir!" dit Raphaël, qui était très grand et avait de longs cheveux noirs, retenus en queue de cheval.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous, monsieur?" Ajouta Tony. Il était un peu plus petit, mais bien fait, avec des cheveux, noirs, courts et coiffés en pointes.

"J'ai besoin de porter du cuir, et je dois être incroyablement sexy," dit Draco, et les deux hommes hochèrent la tête comme s'ils entendaient ça tous les jours.

"Avec un tel physique, ce sera facile," lui dit Tony avec le sourire, tout en dirigeant Draco vers une estrade tandis que Raphaël attrapait le mètre.

" Rendez-vous ce soir?" Demanda Raphaël en commençant à prendre les mesures du blond. Draco sourit.

"En quelque sorte," dit-il d'un ton énigmatique, en pensant que Potter aurait la surprise de sa vie quand Draco se présenterait chez lui ce soir.

Bien vite, Draco se retrouva l'heureux propriétaire d'un pantalon en véritable cuir italien, qui était loin de réduire ses charmes, ainsi que d'une élégante veste lui allant comme un gant et douce comme du beurre.

Il avait décidé de garder le T-shirt de Potter. Il ne supportait pas vraiment l'idée de l'ôter, et Tony et Raphaël étaient tous deux d'accord pour dire que le t-shirt noir, moulant allait très bien avec le pantalon de cuir.

De retour au manoir, il fixa rapidement ses cheveux, utilisant un tout petit peu de gel pour les ébouriffer un peu sur les pointes. Il se glissa ensuite dans son pantalon, qui ne cachait absolument rien, puis enfila sa veste avant de regarder son reflet.

Le miroir se mit à crier.

"OH MON DIIEUUU!" Dit la voix féminine haut perchée qui provenait du miroir. "Tu es SIIIIII sexy!"

"Merci,"dit Draco, en vérifiant son image.

"OH MON DIEU, je crois que je vais mourir," continua-t-elle. "Tu peux rester là une seconde?" La voix disparut et un instant plus tard, elle recommencer à parler.

"Okay, je suis de retour et j'ai ramené toutes les voix des autres miroirs du manoir. Vous voyez les gars, je vous avais dit qu'il fallait que vous le voyiez."

"Oh wow, Il est effectivement tout à fait charmant," dit une voix un peu plus digne et que Draco reconnut comme étant celle du miroir de sa mère.

"Ouais, si je n'étais pas une voix dans un miroir et je lui sauterais dessus pour lui rouler la pelle du siècle." Draco connaissait aussi cette voix, une autre voix féminine qui vivait dans l'une des suites pour invité.

"Chéri, puis-je le dire WOUA?" dit une voix masculine que Draco reconnut comme étant celle se trouvant dans le placard de son père. "Tu es très attirant."

Draco décida que ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir à l'ironie qui voulait que son père ait un miroir gay dans son placard. Après tout, il avait rendez-vous.

'''''''''''''''''''''''

Draco transplana peu avant 19 heures dans les environs du nouvel appartement de Potter à Londres.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il s'approcha de l'immeuble, des papillons de nervosité dansaient dans son ventre.

Selon ses informations, qui provenaient de sa vie en tant qu'espion pour l'ordre du Phoenix, Potter vivait au deuxième étage, appartement 8B.

Il monta lentement les marches, ne sachant pas exactement comment Potter allait réagir en voyant un Draco tout de cuir vêtu sur le pas de sa porte.

Mais en supposant que le Gryffondor ait été sincère avec ses amis au Chaudron Baveur, il y avait des chances pour qu'il ne soit pas hostile à cette idée. Il chercha l'appartement 8B, et il se tint debout devant la porte, rassemblant tout son courage.

Maintenant, il était vrai qu'un Serpentard saisissant tout son courage ce n'était pas aussi impressionnant qu'un Gryffondor rassemblant le sien, mais il fit de son mieux.

S'appuyant sur le tour de la porte et croisant ses bras dans ce qu'il espérait être une posture désinvolte et sexy, Draco tapa à la porte et retint sa respiration.

"J'arrive!" entendit-Il crier Potter de l'autre côté de la porte. Un moment plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, et là, Harry Potter apparut.

"Malefoy?" cria-t-il d'une voix aiguë, basculant en arrière, battant l'air avec ses bras et les yeux écarquillés derrière ses célèbres lunettes. Il recula de deux grands pas dans son appartement, avant de trébucher sur la petite table à café et d'entrer en collision avec le sol.

Encouragé par cette réaction, Draco avança lentement dans l'appartement d'Harry.

"Salut Potter."

"Malefoy… Qu'est que …comment…tu…cuir…" Bafouillait Harry depuis sa place sur le sol, apparemment incapable d'aligner deux mots cohérents.

Draco ferma doucement la porte derrière lui et haussa un sourcil en direction d'Harry.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?"

Harry secoua si fort sa tête en disant "non" que ses lunettes faillirent s'envoler.

"Bien," dit Draco d'une voix suave. "Prêt à partir, alors?"

"Partir" Cria Harry qui n'avait pas ôté ses yeux de Draco depuis qu'il avait ouvert la porte. "Partir, où?"

"Dîner," répondit Draco comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

"Tu m'invites à dîner dehors?" demanda Harry comme s'il ne pouvait croire à sa chance. Draco secoua la tête.

"Non, c'est toi qui m'invites moi à dîner dehors."

"Moi?" dit Harry apparemment abasourdi par l'idée. Était-ce vraiment si dur à avaler? Franchement.

"Oui, toi. Et je n'aime pas vraiment attendre alors lève ton cul et on y va."

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, les ferma, secoua sa tête et rouvrit ses paupières et regarda à nouveau Draco.

"Ça ne peut pas être vrai," marmonna-t-il. "Je dois être en train de rêver. Draco n'est pas réellement là, debout dans ma salle à manger, vêtu de cuir de la tête aux pieds."

Draco soupira. Il avança de quelques pas, jusqu'à être juste devant Harry; se baissa et lui pinça le bras – fort.

"AIE!" grogna Harry, en tirant d'un coup sec sur son bras. "Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?"

"Maintenant, tu sais que tu ne rêves pas, gamin! Alors, est-ce que tu m'amènes dîner, ou est-ce que je dois trouver un autre survivant pour le faire?"

C'était dit.

"Non, non, ne va pas chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Je t'amène," dit précipitamment Harry en se levant. Draco attendit patiemment qu'il saisisse ses clés et son portefeuille, avant de remarquer quelque chose d'un peu bizarre.

"Hé Potter?"

"Ouais?"Dit Harry en enfilant une veste légère.

"C'est quoi ces trucs sur la table à café?"

"Quoi? Oh…"

Harry se tourna pour regarder une petite bouteille d'huile de massage, une grande de sirop au chocolat, deux objets en cuir dont l'utilisation restait non identifiée et un chapeau de Cowboy qui était sur ladite table.

"Fred et George m'ont rapporté ça un peu plus tôt en disant que je les avais oublié dans la chambre. Je suppose que nous avons eu...euh...une nuit assez sauvage si je puis dire."

"Oh." Il y eut un petit moment de silence alors que les deux garçons se passaient la langue sur les lèvres à ce souvenir, puis Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

"On peut y aller, non?"

Draco acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

''''''''''''''''''''

"Alors, où est-ce que je t'amène dîner?" demanda Harry, tandis qu'il marchait avec Draco sur les trottoirs de Londres à la lueur du soleil.

"C'est un petit restaurant italien, chic, juste à deux pâtés de maisons d'ici," répondit Draco en lui montrant la direction avec sa main. "C'est très romantique."

"Laisse-moi deviner," dit sèchement Harry. "C'est aussi très cher."

"Naturellement," lui dit Draco avec un sourire guindé. "Après tout, je suis un Malefoy, je suis donc habitué aux choses les plus fines qui soient. De plus, tu veux m'impressionner, n'est-ce pas? Comme ça, après, je voudrais peut-être coucher avec toi."

Harry trébucha sur le trottoir absolument plat et dût se rattraper à Draco pour ne pas tomber.

"Vraiment, Potter," le gronda Draco. "Tu devrais vraiment travailler ta motricité."

Harry était bien trop occupé à toucher le cuir fin et doux de la veste de Draco pour s'inquiéter de ce qu'il disait.

"Très agréable," dit-il avec une note de respect.

"La veste ou le bras?" Demanda nonchalamment Draco. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

"La veste, petit prétentieux," dit-il en ôtant sa main à contrecœur. " D'ailleurs, pourquoi es-tu tout en cuir? Non que je m'en plaigne," ajouta-t-il avec hâte.

"Eh bien je me suis souvenu que nous avions convenu la nuit dernière que j'étais Catwoman, j'ai donc décidé que je ferais mieux de mettre du cuir pour notre rendez-vous," expliqua Draco, en souriant.

"Mais ne t'inquiète pas Potter, je n'ai pas prévu d'utiliser de fouet."  
Harry lui rendit son sourire, et ils allaient passer la porte du restaurant lorsque Draco ajouta "A moins que tu ne sois très vilain."

Harry trébucha sur son propre pied, et se fracassa sur la porte du restaurant, et dans la foule qui patientait.

'''''''''''''''''''''

En dépit de la longue file et des 45 minutes d'attente, Draco fut instantanément reconnu, et ils furent conduits à l'une des meilleures tables du restaurant, une petite table ronde mise pour deux dans le jardin, près de la fontaine extérieure.

Harry regarda autour de lui, impressionné. Les éclairages de Noël scintillant ornaient les nombreux arbres de la cour, plantes et fleurs de toutes sortes s'élevaient dans chaque fissure du sol et des murs. Au fond de cette même cour, se trouvait une petite estrade sur laquelle un quatuor de Jazz jouait _Take Five _de Dave Brubeck's

"J'ai bon goût," commenta-t-il tandis qu'ils s'installaient puis le serveur prit la commende de leur boisson. "Bien que, si je puis me permettre, je suis surpris que toi, tu aies choisi un restaurant Moldu."

Draco haussa les épaules. "Tu ne voulais pas que la presse sorcière fasse une descente, te prenne en photo et ruine notre rendez-vous."

"Je suis vraiment plein de considération," dit Harry, un sourire planant sur ses lèvres. "Je ne me connaissais pas si prévoyant."

Les joues de Draco se teintèrent légèrement suite au compliment, une réaction qu'il mit sur le compte du vin qu'il allait éventuellement boire.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Le dîner fut absolument charmant. Draco et Harry discutèrent et flirtèrent au-dessus d'excellents plats, d'excellents vins et de leur plus qu'excellents dessert. Ils finirent bien trop tôt au goût de Draco, et reprenaient le chemin de l'appartement du brun.

"C'était bien," dit Harry alors qu'ils tournaient au coin de sa rue.

Draco roula des yeux. "C'est le mieux que tu peux faire, Potter? Tu passes la soirée avec l'un des célibataires les plus présentables du monde Sorcier et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est "c'était bien"?"

Harry fit un large sourire. " Ouais," dit-il. "Le dîner était très bon aussi." "Tu dois le savoir,"dit Draco tandis qu'ils atteignaient les marches au bas de l'immeuble. "Tu as mangé tout ton plat, plus la moitié de mien."

Harry grogna. "C'est juste parce que tu manges comme une fille…"

"Hé!" dit Draco en donnant un petit coup d'épaule à Harry. "Je suis indigné! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne mets pas d'énorme pelletée de nourriture dans mon ventre, comme n'importe quel païen moyenâgeux, que cela veut dire que je mange comme une fille. Cela signifie juste que je suis raffiné."

"Ouais, okay. Si tu as besoin de te dire ça."

"Tu ferais bien de faire attention à ce que tu dis, Potter," dit Draco d'un ton hautain. "Ou je vais peut-être utiliser mon fouet tout compte fait."

"Ouuh, j'ai si peur," dit Harry d'une voix dramatique en montant les escaliers. Harry souleva un sourcil et poursuivit. "Je parie que tu tapes aussi comme une fille."

"Ce n'est pas vraiment une insulte, Potter. Certaines filles frappent vraiment fort," fit remarquer Draco. "Comme Granger. Elle a un méchant crochet du droit."

"Bon argument," concéda Harry alors qu'ils reversaient le hall du deuxième étage et s'arrêtaient devant le numéro 8B.

Il y eut une très longue pause alors que le moment du baiser de bonsoir arrivait. Sans grande surprise, Harry commença à tâtonner) la recherche de sa clef, paraissant nerveux.

"Eh bien, hum," dit-il timidement comme s'il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il devait faire. "J'ai passé une très bonne soirée." "Moi aussi," lui répondit Draco en se demandant combien de temps il allait falloir à Harry pour l'embrasser et lui dire bonne nuit.

"Je …heu…je me demandais si tu aimerais sortir encore avec moi," demanda Harry en regardant le sol.

"J'ai des billets pour le match Magpies – Falcons de la semaine prochaine, si tu veux...euh...venir avec moi …"

"Ça me semble parfait," dit Draco en regardant la bouche d'Harry tandis que le brun se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Il voulait, vraiment, mais vraiment ce baiser de bonsoir.

"Oh, c'est vrai?" demanda Harry tout ragaillardi. "Bon et bien d'accord, je t'enverrais un hibou."Puis il parut redevenir nerveux. "Eh bien, je suppose que... euh... bonne nuit alors …"

Draco soupira. Il était clair que c'était à lui d'agir. "Potter." "Quoi?" "Tu ne vas pas m'embrasser pour me dire bonsoir?"

Harry sembla être figé un instant, puis il passa la langue sur ses lèvres. "Bien…bien sur."

Les yeux de Draco se mirent à papillonner avant de se fermer par anticipation, et là, il sentit Harry se baisser, et ses lèvres se presser doucement contre les siennes, et y déposer un baiser très doux.

"Bonne nuit,"dit doucement Harry en se tournant pour ouvrir la porte de l'appartement. Les yeux de Draco se rouvrirent brusquement.

"Encore, Potter," ordonna-t-il. Cette toute petite bise n'était pas suffisante.

Obligeamment, Harry se retourna et donna à Draco un autre petit baiser sur les lèvres, pas du tout ce que Draco avait en tête.

"Tu t'y prends mal," gémit le blond fatigué d'attendre. "On est supposé avoir les yeux fermés, beaucoup de langues et c'est supposé être plus long oh, putain je vais l 'faire."

Et là, il saisit Harry par le cou et écrasa sa bouche contre la suffit apparemment à ôter toute gêne à Harry, et pour le faire entrer en action.

En un instant, la main d'Harry trouva _ par-dessus la veste de cuir le chemin de la taille de Draco et le serra fort dans ses bras. La main de Draco resta enfoncée dans les cheveux du brun, tandis que l'autre prenait son visage en coupe.

Les deux garçons poussèrent un doux gémissement lorsque leurs langues se touchèrent et que les souvenirs envahirent leurs esprits, les aidant à se rappeler combien la nuit précédente avait été bonne..

Harry se tourna afin que le corps de Draco soit pressé contre la porte, et ce sans cesser de l'embrasser férocement. La main du blond quitta le visage du brun, et tâtonna jusqu'à rencontrer la poignée de l'appartement 8B et il la tourna.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, ils reculèrent dans l'appartement et se laissèrent tomber au sol, l'un sur l'autre. Harry se dégagea suffisamment pour pouvoir soulever un sourcil d'un d'air interrogatif à Draco, qui haussa les épaules.

"Tu as décidé de m'inviter pour la nuit," Expliqua-t-il en donnant, de sa jambe libre, un coup de pied à la porte pour la fermer.

"Ah" dit Harry. "C'est bien sûr ce que j'ai fait."

Il se baissa à nouveau pour plus de baisers, et coller ses lèvres à celles de Draco tandis que ses mains se glissaient sous la veste en cuir et qu'il la faisait glisser doucement sur ses épaules du blond.

Impatient, Draco se contorsionnait pour qu'Harry puisse ôter la veste de ses bras, mais là, Harry se recula et regarda Draco, perplexe.

"Draco?"

Draco frissonna en entendant son prénom passé ces douces lèvres roses et se demanda pourquoi diable, Harry s'était-il arrêté.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il pendant que ses bras cherchaient Harry pour le ramener contre lui.

"Est-ce que tu portes mon T-shirt?"

Oups.

Sachant qu'il s'était fait prendre, il leva nerveusement les yeux vers Harry. "Heu…oui?" dit-il en espérant qu'Harry ne serait pas fâché.

"C'est donc pour ça que je ne le trouvais pas ce matin," dit Harry en laissant la main qui reposait sur la poitrine de Draco glisser jusqu'à son ventre. "Je trouve qu'il te va mieux."

"Évidemment," dit Draco d'un ton impérieux qui commençait à se tortiller doucement en sentant la main d'Harry se posa sur son ventre, là où il était si chatouilleux, une faiblesse qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'Harry découvre.

"J'ai trouvé ton T-shirt, tu sais," dit Harry en traçant paresseusement avec sa main de petits cercles sur les abdos de Draco.

"Oh?" demanda Draco en déglutissant. Ne bouges pas, ne le laisse pas savoir que ça chatouille…

"Où était-il?"

"Fourré entre le matelas et la table de nuit" expliqua Harry en faisant un nouveau cercle sur le ventre plat au-dessous de lui. "Alors, pourquoi as-tu pris le mien à la place?"

"P- pas de raison," grinça Draco. Ne bouge pas, ne bouge pas…

"Oh allez," dit Harry qui traçait maintenant des huit autour de son nombril. "Je suis sûr que tu avais une raison. C'était quoi?"

"R-ri... rien…je…Potter, arrêta, ça chatouille!" explosa finalement Draco en attrapant la main baladeuse d'Harry dans la sienne.

Mauvaise chose à dire. Harry eut soudain une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

"Oh, alors ça chatouille?" dit-il bien trop innocemment, et la seconde suivante, Harry était complètement sur lui, sur ses hanches et il lui maintenait les bras avec ses jambes.

"Maintenant, Draco, re-essayons," dit Harry dont les mains posées sur les hanches du blond. "Pourquoi portes-tu mon T-shirt?"

"Dégage," lui Draco d'un ton sec.

"Oh, je suis navré, mais c'est une mauvaise réponse" répondit Harry d'une voix égal, et tout ce que Draco savait c'est qu'il était chatouillé d'une manière impitoyable.

Draco commença immédiatement à se débattre, à se tortiller sous Harry, mais ce dernier le tenait bien et n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser aller où que ce soit.

"Potter, stop! Je te demande d'arrêter STOP!" haleta Draco entre deux éclats de rire. "Potter! Oh allez, vas-y! Haaarrry!" "Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit pourquoi tu portes mon T-shirt," le prévint Harry tandis que ses mains continuaient leur impitoyable chemin le long des hanches du blond.

"Non! Non, je ne te le dirai pas… dirais pas…je… D'ACCORD" concéda enfin Draco. "Je te le dis si tu'arrêtes."

Fidèle à sa parole, Harry s'arrêta, se remit droit et attendit. Draco le fixa méchamment mais répondit néanmoins.

"Je porte ton T-shit parce que je n'ai pas trouvé le mien ce matin," lui dit-il, et c'était à moitié vrai.

"Ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu le portes toujours," lui fit remarquer Harry.

"Bien sur que si," dit Draco comme l'aurait fait un gamin.

Harry, en guise d'avertissement replaça ses doigts sur les hanches de Draco.

Et celui-ci cria.

"Non! Plus de chatouille!" supplia-t-il. "Je vais te le dire, promis." Il prit une grande inspiration. "Je porte toujours ton T-shirt... parcequ'ilsentbonetquilmefaitpenserà toi."

Harry cligna des yeux. "Désolé – je n'ai rien compris."

Draco ferma les yeux, embarrassé. "Parcequ'ilsentbonetqu'ilmefaitpenseràtoi."

"_Draco_…"

" Parce qu'il sent bon et qu'il me fait penser à toi!" lâcha finalement Draco d'un ton sec. "Là! T'es content?"

Le visage d'Harry se fendit en un énorme sourire. "Tu es sérieux? C'est la chose la plus mignonne que je n'ai jamais entendue." Il se baissa et frotta son nez contre celui de Draco pour un baiser eskimo.

"Ne dis pas que je suis mignon, espèce d'inculte," grogna Draco en essayant de repousser Harry qui ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention.

"Ooooh, regardes-toi, Tu portes mon T-shirt parce que ça te fait penser à moi," Harry posa une paire de baiser sur le visage dégoûté de Draco. "Tu es tout simplement adorable."

"Potter," gronda Draco.

"Je ne pense pas que nous allons pouvoir continuer à t'appeler Catwoman, Draco," dit Harry à Draco qui souffrait à présent d'avoir sa parfaite chevelure blonde décoiffée.

"Et pourquoi ça?" demanda Draco dont la colère montait parce que Harry détruisait sa coiffure.

"'Parce que tu n'es pas vraiment un chat féroce, tu es juste un petit chaton tout câlin."

À ces mots, la bouche de Draco lui tomba, devant l'outrage absolu qui venait de lui être fait. Harry l'embrassa sur le nez et se leva.

"Viens, allons dans ma chambre," dit le brun se baissant et en tirant sur Draco pour qu'il se remette sur ses pieds. "J'ai envie de me blottir contre toi dans mon lit."

Harry disparut. Draco resta là un instant, totalement incrédule.

"Un chaton ?" se dit-il. "Un chaton?" Il plissa ses yeux et un sourire fripon apparut sur son visage. "Tu vas avoir des problèmes là, Potter."

Et grâce à quelques mots bien choisis, et à un mouvement de baguette, une réplique parfaite du fouet de Catwoman apparut sur la table à café.

"Draco?" appela la voix d'Harry. "Tu viens mon mignon?" "Oui, Harry!" répondit Draco en ramassant le fouet. Il donna un coup pour essayer, puis sourit.

Un chaton, assurément.

Prépare-toi à faire face au courroux de Catwoman.

''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Finite!_

''''''''''''''''''''''''


End file.
